


Нейросатана

by Skjelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Краткое методическое пособие по сотрудничеству хомо сапиенсов с инопланетной формой жижи... жизни.Написано для команды Ксенофилии на фандомную битву 2019.





	Нейросатана

**Author's Note:**

> Немного зловещий флафф.  
> Спасибо Ронсаар за вычитку )

Всякий раз словив по морде, Кэссиди обязательно прикидывал, во что это ему обойдется. Если подсчеты приводили к неутешительным выводам – Бешеный Кэсс полностью оправдывал свою кличку. Отчасти поэтому его и побаивались: хер разберет, что на уме у этого типа. В одной потасовке хохочет, как ненормальный и успевает выкрикивать оскорбления, мол, бейте, не жалейте, пидоры мягкотелые. А в другой озвереет и порешит всех нахрен, хотя только фингал получил.

Кэссиди Коннел вел свою внутреннюю бухгалтерию ударов по морде. Он привык получать плату за боль, и просто так никому щеку не подставлял.

Сегодня, пятого числа общего месяца котте Кэссиди гордо нес слегка расквашенную физиономию к пересечению авеню Момба и Парже. За спиной у него оставалось четыре межсистемных транзита, один внутрипланетный перелет, скоростной поезд, прогулка по одному из гнусных районов Тлан-сити и бодрящая драчка в подземном переходе между Оффервилем и ночным рынком Сородик.  
В районе, куда стремился Кэссиди, к ночи закрывались все заведения, и две деловых улицы превращались в культурный туристический объект. Вылизанные, вычищенные, сияющие огнями закрытых на ночь офисных небоскребов и готовые принять самых элитных посетителей на верхних этажах, где круглосуточно удовлетворяют клиентов элегантные заведения. Вход только для прибывших на верхнюю парковку с помощью дисколетов.  
Пару кварталов спустя дорогу Кэссиди перегородила транзитная линия, по которой бесшумно несся поток машин. Искусственно нагнетаемые звуки ночной природы почти полностью перекрывали едва заметное гудение движков; машины сливались в сияющую реку, и больше походили на загадочное космическое явление, чем на транспортную артерию.

Засунув руки в карманы и оттопырив губу, Кэссиди разглядывал «Лавку Борха». В Тлан-сити вовсю пользовались давно изобретенным девизом, который даже включали в ночное время над главной туристической улицей: «High tech. Low life» – и в точном соответствии с этим девизом между двумя ультрасовременными башнями затаилось приземистое двухэтажное здание, резко выделяющееся настолько старинной архитектурой, что тянуло назвать ее древней.  
В двадцати метрах над острой крышей «Лавки» небоскребы сливались в экстазе многочисленных переходов и спиральных декораций. Подсветка, пробегавшая по всей этой вычурности разноцветными бликами, стоила, как энергообеспечение пары дешевых кварталов где-нибудь в Дымовской Яме.  
Чтобы попасть на ту сторону, надо было пройти еще пару километров: один до воздушного моста и второй обратно. Сплошной поток наземного транспорта вырабатывал столько оксида, что над дорогой клубился холодный по вечерней поре густой пар. Он расползался длинными щупальцами, оседал мелкими каплями на придорожных терминалах и моросью концентрировался на лице любого, кто имел несчастье простоять рядом с дорогой хотя бы полминуты.  
Кэссиди выпятил губу еще сильнее и огляделся. Год назад движение здесь было плотным, но при желании можно было выцепить крошечный просвет и успеть перебежать шесть полос. Сегодня все говорило за то, что от прогулки никуда не деться.  
В раздражении сплюнув, Кэссиди выдохнул, похрустел пальцами, не вынимая кулаков, и двинул к переходу, инстинктивно втягивая голову в плечи.

Возле перехода тихонечко бухтел дроид-попрошайка, при виде прохожего тут же оживившийся и затянувший надтреснутым баритоном: «Подайте в фонд восстановления соленых озер Кэссипии!».  
Углядев в сходстве собственного имени и безвестных соленых озер дурную примету, Кэссиди на ходу ловко пнул дроида и проскочил на подъемник.  
«Хулиганы, – басовито полетело в спину. – В департамент нажалуюсь!»  
Кэссиди не счел нужным оборачиваться. На нем висело столько левых меток, что интеллект дроида не смог разобраться, один перед ним человек или целая толпа. Какие уж там жалобы.

Остановившись перед дверьми, будто вырезанными из застывшей смолы, Кэссиди задумчиво присмотрелся. В прошлый раз тут висел колокольчик. В позапрошлый – молоток с вычурной ручкой. Еще на его памяти тут бывали всякие химеры с кольцами, пятаками, поворотными рогами и прочим богатством. Сегодня на двери никаких очевидных приспособлений не было, и оставался лишь один вариант, который Кэссиди крайне не нравился. Из двери на него смотрел выпуклый, подкрашенный розовым глаз.  
Оглянувшись, Кэссиди пнул дверь. Янтарная глыба осталась бесстрастной.  
– Борх! – окликнул Кэссиди. – Че ты дурью маешься, понавтыкал тут!  
Дверь хранила торжественное молчание. Скривившись еще больше, Кэссиди шагнул поближе, прикинул, какой глаз ему дороже в случае чего – как-то раз одна из проклятущих химер, похожая на крокодила-гидроцефала, его укусила – и прищурил правый. Чуть наклонился вперед, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с противным ему органом зрения. Глаз мигнул. Радужка вместе со зрачком описали круг, потом зрачок расширился, и Кэссиди с огромным трудом заставил себя не моргать. Глаз удовлетворенно сомкнулся. В глубине двери зарокотали невидимые механизмы, и створки торжественно приоткрылись.  
– Привет, Кэсс, – прозвучал знакомый мягкий голос. – Не забудь разуться.  
– Да помню я, помню, старый ты хрыч! Что за дела с этим паршивым глазом?  
– Мне принесли новую историю, – усмехнулся Борх. – Мне понравилось, и я кое-что из нее одолжил.  
– Еще бы, – забухтел Кэссиди, размыкая тяжелые скобы на носках ботинок, неоднократно помогавшие в драке. – Интересно, кто пожертвовал глазом в этой безусловно восхитительной истории!  
Борх едва слышно хихикнул – совершенно гадко – и короткий коридорчик, выполненный во все тех же янтарных красках, мягко осветился из глубины стен. Переливы света формировали недвусмысленные указатели. Кэссиди переступил у порога, чувствуя, как щекочут подошву мягкие ворсинки, покрывающие пол, снова пихнул руки в карманы и потопал вперед.  
– А костюм снять? – почти игриво возмутился маскериний.  
– Пошел ты. Плавали, знаем!  
Борх опять захихикал. Кэссиди огляделся, ища, куда бы плюнуть, предсказуемо не нашел и нахмурился так, что заболела рассеченная в драке бровь. Половину лица стянуло засохшей кровью, и он сильно рисковал, когда шарахался по бизнес-центру в таком виде. Но Борх готов был платить за такое хорошую цену, поэтому Кэссиди шугался в тенях, обходил десятой дорогой многочисленные точки туристической помощи и умудрился явиться на встречу в первозданно ободранном виде.  
В янтарных стенках плавали искорки, означавшие, что Борх веселится, и Кэссиди на всякий случай вынул руки и сложил на груди. Еще не хватало, чтобы из-под потолка повыскакивали маленькие отродья, которым маскериний каждый раз придавал новую форму, и начали стаскивать с него «грязную синтетику».   
На заре сотрудничества с маскеринием Кэссиди попался на удочку, поверив, что загрязненную одежду нужно оставлять в предбаннике, чтобы не оскорблять сердцевинные чувства хозяина. Сколько воплей было, когда он в таком бравом виде протопал в главную приемную и оказался перед сестрами ордена Воинствующих Милосердий...  
Борху даже пришлось доплачивать за то, что сестры едва не пристрелили осквернителя их духовной чистоты.

Из коридора Кэссиди вывалился в смутно знакомое помещение и бдительно оглянулся. На этот раз приемная выглядела, как магазинчик трофеев. Высокие стены, потолок с отчетливо просвечивающими балками, свисающие с него связки загадочных трав и корней, развешанные по стенам головы жутких созданий, словно выползших из чьего-то температурного бреда. Огромные кресла, пол с фактурой древесных колец, по углам какие-то архитектурные развалины. Все это, разумеется, из янтаря разного цвета. Борх явно считал интерьер красивым, но у Кэссиди от одинаковости материала быстро начало плыть в глазах.  
– Что скажешь? – осведомился Борх.  
– Ты явно перечитал кого-то, повернутого на культе охоты.  
– Было такое, – опять почти кокетливо согласился Борх. – Пить будешь?  
– Упаси боже!  
– Тогда жди меня, – торжественно сказал маскериний.  
Кэссиди хотел отпустить язвительное замечание, но в подбитом глазу стрельнуло, и он лишь прерывисто вздохнул. Огляделся, примерился к креслам, но быстро отказался от идеи присесть. То, что с первого взгляда выглядело как обычная мебель, со второго подозрительно напоминало распахнутые пасти хищных растений. Края у этой псевдомебели выглядели неровно, и Кэссиди потратил битых полминуты, чтобы прикинуть, как они соприкоснутся, если спинка резко сложится с сиденьем. Воображаемая конструкция выглядела в точности, как сомкнувшиеся зубы.  
Поэтому в качестве опоры Кэссиди выбрал стойку. За такой стойкой полагалось наливать, но тут уже Борх не озаботился детальностью, и задняя стенка, где должны были тянуться ряды бутылок и контейнеров, пустовала. Стену разукрашивал абстрактный узор. На стойке возвышались гигантские часы: две колбы, соединенных узеньким горлышком. Янтарные крупинки пересыпались из верхней колбы в нижнюю. Если прислушаться, можно разобрать, как мелодично звучит шорох янтарных крупиц, соприкасающихся друг с другом.  
Борх не торопился. Наверное, примерял костюмчик. Хихикнув от нелепости этой мысли, Кэссиди вытянул руку, чтобы ткнуть в часы, и тут пол за стойкой резко взбурлил. Кэссиди отшатнулся. Фонтан жидкого янтаря ударил в воздух, застыл и неспешно перетек в гуманоидную форму.  
Борх медленно открыл глаза.  
– Как поживаешь, старый хрен? – небрежно поинтересовался Кэссиди. – Тебя еще не обложили налогом на недвижимость?  
Борх оскалил молочно-белый янтарь зубов в усмешке и небрежным движением собрал длинный хвост на затылке. Тоже, видать, у кого-то подхватил новый дизайн себя: и стиль, и манеры, да и рожу в общем-то тоже. Смазливую, не то что некоторые разбитые небритые физиономии.  
– Не дождешься, Кэсс. Принес, что я просил?  
Полупрозрачная фигура оперлась на стойку, и Кэссиди шкурой почувствовал пристальный взгляд, обратившийся на него со всех сторон.  
– Безусловно, – он постучал по лбу пальцем. – И, знаешь ли, это дорогого стоило! Минимум в полтора раза дороже, чем ты запрашивал.  
– Да неужели?  
– Ужели-ужели, – Кэссиди демонстративно пощупал челюсть. – Во-первых, мне набили морду. Дважды!  
– Прекрасно.  
– Во-вторых, ползая по этим сраным, мать их, орбитальным переходам, я чуть не сдох от клаустрофобии.  
– Замечательно, – кивнул Борх.  
– Наконец, подстреленная нога!  
– Больше, чем я ожидал.  
– И в конечном итоге я так обдолбался твоими силикатами, что вел полностью свинячий образ жизни все те три часа, пока меня не отпустило!  
– Великолепно! – бледно-желтые глаза закатились в экстазе.  
– Сам понимаешь, голоссы этому рады не были, поэтому морду мне набили уже в третий раз!  
– А вот это действительно сюрприз, – захихикал Борх.  
– В финале я чуть не обосрался, когда они вызвали копов, – мрачно завершил повествование Кэссиди. – Денег у меня не было вообще, и перетрухнул я изрядно. Мог бы и застрять в этой вонючей дырище!  
– Феноменально, – с наслаждением выговорил Борх. – Невероятный набор событий. Давай же скорее начнем устранять последствия.  
– А мои деньги?! – заорал Кэссиди.  
– Плюс десять процентов, – миролюбиво согласился маскериний.  
– Что? Тридцать!  
– Это перебор, я понимаю, если бы тебя били и унижали еще и копы, но – увы.  
– Что значит «увы»? Двадцать пять!  
– Абсолютно неуместный торг, – категорически отказался Борх. – Двенадцать.  
– Да я паниковал так, как никто на этой сраной планетке не паниковал со времен Второго Выплеска! Двадцать!  
– Пятнадцать, – тяжко вздохнул Борх.  
– Идет, – мгновенно согласился Кэссиди. – Оплата вперед.  
На точеном лице появилось неуловимое выражение презрительной снисходительности. Борх протянул руку, Кэссиди вытянул свою в ответ, и сделка подкрепилась торжественным обменом финмолекулами. Биоидентификаторы сделки слились в химическом экстазе и породили трансфер на дополнительных пятнадцать процентов. Кэссиди удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Кстати, а за что ты согласился бы заплатить хотя бы сорок процентов надбавки, жадюга?  
Борх сделал вид, что думает. По стенам прокатились веселые блики.  
– Это если бы копы тебя еще и изнасиловали.  
– Потрясающе, – пробурчал Кэссиди.  
– Действительно, – легко согласился Борх. – Приступим?  
Кэссиди передернул плечами и взялся за манжеты. В гости к маскеринию ходить следовало с осторожностью. Борх терпеть не мог искусственные материалы, особенно синтетическую одежду, поэтому Кэссиди предусмотрительно облачался в самые ядреные наряды, от которых на коже потрескивало статическое электричество. Лучше получать удары током от каждой вшивой металлической клепки в этом городе, чем оказаться в лапах маскериния без предупреждения.  
– Не клади их на меня, – потребовал Борх. – Мерзость.  
– А куда еще я должен их класть? – возмутился Кэссиди. – Здесь везде ты.  
Маскериний глубоко вздохнул, и вместе с этим вздохом колыхнулись стены и чуть оплыли контуры предметов. Стойка пошла мелкой рябью и исторгла плоскую красную штуку, фактурой напоминавшую только что ободранную кость.  
– Сюда клади, – приказал Борх.  
Кэссиди опять пожал плечами и бросил на подставку рубашку, штаны и, наконец, нижнее белье.  
– Импланты есть? – с едва заметным весельем поинтересовался Борх.  
– Тебе ж лучше знать, хреновина ты ползучая.  
– Ой как невежливо, – демонстративно вздохнул Борх.  
И пол под ногами у Кэссиди превратился в океан.  
Он инстинктивно взмахнул руками, пытаясь уцепиться за стойку или за волосы склонившегося к нему поганца, но янтарь вернулся в свою истинную форму и жидкой смолой растаял между пальцев.  
– Ах ты ж!  
Кэссиди успел выдохнуть, приказать себе не паниковать, а потом ухнул в бездонный янтарный омут с головой.

 

Борх с гордостью именовал себя единственным и неповторимым. Хозяин лавки, владелец недвижимости, недвижимость, владелец земельного участка и земельный участок – все в едином лице. Правильнее сказать, в едином огромном объеме структурированной разумной жидкости, умеющей превращаться в строгие твердые формы и воссоздавать миллиарды когда-либо увиденных предметов.  
Борх простирался так глубоко, что Кэссиди не рисковал спрашивать, где заканчиваются корни этого создания. Знал он только, что маскеринию принадлежит чуть ли не вся поверхность, на которой стоит бизнес-квартал, и владельцы зданий платят ему арендную плату, которой хватило бы на беззаботную жизнь, полную простых радостей: еда, секс, развлечения. И на тысячи путешествий.  
Маскериний не мог покинуть свой дом, намертво сросшись с жилами планеты – и он отправлял путешествовать других. Борх посылал за приключениями людей, а потом платил им, чтобы забрать из их памяти все, что происходило с ними: плохое, хорошее, страшное, болезненное, да что угодно.  
Насколько Кэссиди знал, у Борха имелась тьма «партнеров по доставке», которые делились на категории. Кто-то должен был покорять вершины и глубины неизведанных гор и океанов, кому-то доставались сплавы по бушующим рекам и преодоления грозных морей. Кто-то играл в азартные игры со ставками на собственную жизнь. Кто-то прорубался сквозь чащобы, жрал неизвестную еду, прыгал в ущелья и встречал рассветы.  
Ради утоления жажды Борха люди горели, тонули, калечились, почти умирали, но все-таки приползали живыми, чтобы Борх забрал свое и отдал им солидное вознаграждение.  
В особую категорию попадали такие как Кэссиди – готовые к грязным заварушкам, военным конфликтам, мордобитию, пьянкам, наркотикам и беспорядочному сексу. Борх как-то сам признался, что без гадких страстишек жизнь будет совершенно пресной, сколько ни накачивай ее честным и чистым адреналином, доставленным из других миров.  
Единственное, чем Борх не занимался – не излечивал страдающих. Кэссиди как-то спросил его, почему, ведь их переживания должны быть невероятно сильны. Борх ответил – он не хочет испытывать боль страданий и отчаяния. Он хочет почувствовать вкус нервной дрожи, который предшествует событиям. Впитать удивительные моменты, когда люди переламывают себя и очертя голову влетают во что-то новое, даже если оно грозит им мучениями.  
«Тебе, мало живущему и хрупкому, явно не понять», – заявил он.  
После чего Кэссиди раз и навсегда обозвал его старым хрычом, и, невзирая на пламенное возмущение Борха, так и не отступился от этой клички.

– ...  
Беззвучный вопль застрял в янтаре. Кэссиди судорожно взбрыкивал, погружаясь в оранжево-золотую пучину. Как всегда он пытался и как всегда не справился – не смог выдержать с достоинством тот адский миг, когда легкие заполняются вязкой жижей и перестают работать.  
Под зажмуренные веки тоже лезла янтарная дрянь, змейками проскальзывала в уши, ощупывала тело и находила себе проходы везде. На особо выдающемся моменте слияния с маскеринием Кэссиди беззвучно возопил от гнева и распахнул глаза. Мгновение в них плавала сплошная янтарная муть, а затем на радужки легли линзы, любезно сформированные Борхом, и Кэссиди резко начал видеть во все стороны, куда ни повернись.  
Падение остановилось, и он застрял, точно пресловутая муха в янтаре. Точнее, двигаться можно было, а при желании получилось бы и поплыть куда-нибудь в исследовательских целях. Но при этом начинала двигаться вся окружившая его смола, не говоря о той, что находилась внутри него. Поэтому в погружениях Кэссиди предпочитал барахтаться поменьше. Борх колыхнулся, и секунду спустя больную ногу точно прострелили еще раз. Кэссиди вытаращил глаза и беззвучно завопил, разевая рот. Боль ушла, оставив после себя пульсирующее тепло.  
«Скотина!» – как можно громче подумал Кэссиди.  
«О, вот я тебя и слышу, – обрадовался Борх. – Что-то ты долго сливался в этот раз. Проблемы, Кэсс? Неуверенность в себе?»  
«В жопу себе засунь свои проблемы!»  
«Хм-м».  
«Да-да, отрасти себе жопу и засунь их туда! Моя нога!»  
«Я же ее поправил».  
«Кто так поправляет! Я чуть не обосрался, сучий ты потрох!»  
«Никак не могу привыкнуть, что вы такие ломкие».  
Маскеринию даже не пришло в голову извиниться. Кэссиди попробовал зарычать, но вместо этого получилась только вибрация в горле, тут же распространившаяся в смоле крошечными волнами, замутившими поле зрения. Кэссиди попробовал фыркнуть, но в носоглотке так жутко булькнуло, что он немедленно бросил затею выражать чувства звуками.  
«Пусти меня уже, – почти ласково сказал Борх. – Пора собирать мой урожай»  
«Еще три процента сверху, – нагло потребовал Кэссиди. – За мою ногу. Контракт на членовредительства меня тобой мы не заключали!»  
Вместо ответа Борх словно передернулся внутри него, и Кэссиди немедленно задергался сам. Чувство было такое, что он пустая шкурка, которую погрузили в чан с горячей жижей и наполнили ею же.

Чуть не выпрыгивая из этой самой шкуры, Кэссиди задрал голову. Очень далеко – или высоко – смутно просматривались контуры небоскребов. Борх любезно усилил его зрение, чтобы у делового партнера не случилась паническая атака. Он всегда так делал. Но один раз Кэссиди оказался вниз головой и умудрился разглядеть на дне Борха нечто невообразимое, от чего ему сделалось настолько дурно, что Борх прекратил извлечение памяти и срочно поднял Кэссиди обратно. Отдышавшись и справившись с приступом дикой тошноты, помноженной на головокружение, Кэссиди категорически потребовал, чтобы глаза его больше подобного безобразия не видели. С тех пор маскериний всегда ориентировал его лицом к небу Тлан-сити.  
«Я начинаю».  
« Да хрен с тобой, пожа... Нет! Стоп!»  
«Что случилось?» – на этот раз в ментальном голосе Борха прозвучало легкое раздражение.  
Кэссиди не выдержал и все-таки забарахтался, игнорируя жуткое чувство перекатывающейся внутри него инородной массы. Особенно давило в груди, где легкие остановились и раздулись, приняв в себя источник кислорода.  
«Стоп, стоп, стоп! Это что? То есть кто?!»  
По нервам дернуло мутным ощущением, и неожиданно Кэссиди понял, что Борх осматривается. Ищет внутри почти бесконечного себя, что именно взбесило его флэшку до такой степени, что она не готова делиться замечательными воспоминаниями.  
Наконец источник раздражения был найден. Борх мягко подтолкнул Кэссиди, помогая ему развернуться в направлении возмутительного включения в янтарную смолу.  
«Это Лидия».  
«Я понял, что это твой очередной деловой партнер! Плевал я на ее имя! Что она тут делает? Я думал, извлечение – это личное дело! Где моя приватность?»  
«Когда ты бесишься, то сильно потеешь, – уведомил его Борх. – Будешь много потеть, начнется аллергия. Крапивница, кажется, так вы это называете?»  
«Сука!»  
Борх обнял его всеми кубометрами огромного тела, легонько сдавил и так же легонько покачал. Кэссиди опять почувствовал себя мухой в янтаре, только янтарь был любезен до невозможности и пытался облегчить состояние мухи с помощью расслабляющих практик и мануальной терапии.  
«Я подумал, что некоторым из вас можно и познакомиться, – сообщил маскериний. – Один из моих поставщиков памяти раскрыл мне удивительный мир взаимодействия».  
«Ага. Я все понял. Какие-то мудаки начали работать на тебя в паре?»  
«Да, можно сформулировать именно так».  
Теплые объятия одновременно умудрялись бесить и успокаивать. Если бы не присутствие Борха, Кэссиди решил бы, что у него наркотический трип или даже клиническая шизофрения. Но постоянное чувство инородного присутствия позволяло сохранять некую трезвость мышления.  
«Лидия!» – окликнул Борх.  
Женщина развернулась, и Кэссиди на мгновение почувствовал искреннее восхищение: хрен пойми чье, Борха или собственное. Она напоминала сестер Воинствующих Милосердий, но чуть с другим уклоном. Не мускулистая бестия, но поджарая и словно высеченная из розоватого мрамора.  
«Привет, – долетело до его разума через Борха. – Это с тобой меня обещали познакомить?»  
«Мне никто ничего не обещал», – мысленно буркнул Кэссиди.  
«Ты из какой колоды?» – весело спросила Лидия.  
Длинные волосы застыли в янтаре языком взметнувшегося пламени. Кэссиди невольно поднял руку и коснулся собственных волос. Удивительно, но янтарная смола не ощущалась липкой дрянью, и те же волосы послушно укладывались под пальцами. Единственное отличие – их можно было уложить под каким угодно углом, и они не падали.  
Спохватившись, Кэссиди перевел жест в почесывание затылка.  
«Какая такая колода?»  
«Он не знает нашей терминологии, – вмешался Борх. – Кэсс не особо болтливый партнер».  
«Это хорошо», – многозначительно сказала Лидия.  
Благодаря линзам Кэссиди увидел, как она скалит в улыбке остренькие зубки, и с содроганием решил, что с такой напарницей ему точно не по пути.  
«Слышь, Борх, не знаю, че ты там себе нафантазировал, но она ж из этих!»  
«Колода – это группа поставщиков памяти, добывающих примерно одинаковые эмоции, – журчал Борх явно для них обоих. И уже, кажется, отдельно для Кэссиди пустил потоком еще одну мысль: – Из кого, из этих?»  
«Да ты на зубы глянь! Это ж кровосос! Какую такую память она тебе привозит?»  
«Хм-м».  
«Что?»  
«Хорошо, что вы познакомились, – гладко прожурчал Борх, явно пытаясь замять тему. – Когда-нибудь это принесет всем нам пользу. Я начинаю».  
Лидия улыбнулась опять, плавно помахала и мягким движением развернулась. Наверное, ей янтарный засранец тоже сказал что-нибудь дипломатическое. Кэссиди повторил за ней. Не стоило наблюдать друг за другом, когда маскериний вламывался в мозги и начинал там свою беспардонную деятельность.

Про крапивницу Борх, конечно, брехал, как паразит. Будучи специалистом по судорогам и потению в процессе извлечения памяти Кэссиди мог авторитетно заявлять – нет крапивницы. Зато есть масса хреновых ощущений, вспыхивающих, когда нити ментальных рецепторов начинают стимуляцию участков мозга, отвечающих за подробное запоминание.  
Всем своим флэшкам Борх щедро дарил часть себя: крохотный биоимплант, тщательно записывающий происходящее с носителем. Для начала записи нужно было выпить стартер, для окончания – еще одну таблетку. И с этим куском времени Борх по контракту мог делать что угодно.  
Единственный побочный эффект его возни с купленной памятью был в том, что все приходилось переживать заново. На ускоренной прокрутке, да и блекли воспоминания почти сразу, но иногда доли секунды хватало, чтобы тело вспомнило ту боль, которой сопровождалось очередное приключение. Тогда эта боль вспыхивала снова. Борх опять-таки успевал погасить почти все, однако после каждого сеанса Кэссиди чувствовал себя основательно потрепанным.  
Начиналось с того, что по коже пробегало легкое щекочущее прикосновение, почти томительное. Будто незаметный волосок, который так и хочется смахнуть, а потом сладострастно почесаться. Затем щекотка становилась сильнее. Превращалась в тысячу микроскопических иголок, одновременно леденящих обжигающих.  
Будь Кэссиди в состоянии дышать, то уже задыхался бы, а так лишь колотилось сердце, и тупо толкались в груди волны, возникающие в переполненных легких. Сознание мутилось, в нем, словно на грани сна, быстро всплывали бессвязные картины.  
В этот раз Борх отправил его в самую гущу беспорядков на первой станции Гардайянского кольца. Очень уж хотелось янтарной сволочи почувствовать, что происходит, когда попадаешь в зону почти военных действий.  
Короткими вспышками Кэссиди заново переживал стартовое ускорение, муть выхода из гиперпрыжка, вдохновенный скандал с таможней...  
Дальше события раскручивались так стремительно, что превращались в бледные негативы быстрее, чем Кэссиди успевал их осознать. К счастью. Но вот перестрелка у Кантупы, к сожалению, запомнилась куда лучше, особенно тем, что ему в ногу прилетела ядовитая звездочка. Боль от яда была такой острой, что даже сейчас рецепторы зашлись в панической судороге. Борх утешающе сдавил его, расправил съежившиеся мышцы, а по месту попадания прошелся приятный холодок. Если бы Кэссиди предложили подобрать поэтическое сравнение на эту тему, он бы без сомнений брякнул что-нибудь про целительный поцелуй.  
Борх сжал его за плечи, погладил по животу и взъерошил волосы на затылке. Кэссиди прикрыл глаза. Ощущать все это, видя, что на самом деле вокруг тебя лишь океан смолы, было слишком странно.  
Маскериний добрался до нехороших излишеств, которым Кэссиди предавался в одном из сотен баров после того как задружился с тамошними делягами. Этот кусок памяти содержал не только будоражащее головокружение, но и весьма бурное участие трех условно гуманоидных предполагаемо женщин. Насчет одной из них Кэссиди не был уверен, потому что у знакомых ему женщин такие гнезда актиний между ног не росли. К тому же актинии имели тенденцию угрожающе подбираться к его заднице.  
Не то чтобы ему не понравилось.  
Борх едва слышно захихикал и остановился на этом моменте подробнее. Кэссиди сжал кулак, пытаясь поймать гнусную жижу за воображаемые космы, а другой рукой просто ткнул растопыренными пальцами. Это должно было символизировать выкалывание наглых маскеринийских глазенок.  
«Страшно боюсь», – прошелестел Борх.  
И нарастающее возбуждение ушло вместе с воспоминаниями. На секунду Кэссиди даже пожалел – возможно, он не возражал бы вспомнить этот опыт, но уже оставшись в одиночку и подальше от янтарного аквариума.  
Борх неторопливо перебрал остальное – там уже не было ничего интересного кроме драки, а челюсть у Кэссиди болела и без того, так что возвращенные воспоминания не особо напрягали – и почти с сожалением выскользнул из чужих мозгов.  
Это Кэссиди тоже всегда чувствовал. Странное ощущение, будто в тебе долго и упорно шуровал ментальный хрен, а потом наконец-то выскочил из раздроченных извилин, оставив странное щемящее чувство.  
Он никогда никому не признался бы, что оно тоже смахивает на сожаление.  
«Ты бы понравился Лидии», – заметил Борх.  
«Пф? – Кэссиди опять булькнул, на этот раз от удивления. – В каком смысле?»  
«Она любит ваши странные гендерные вещи».  
«Че? Будь проще, и к тебе больше партнеров потянется».  
«Проще? Ты не знаешь ничего о красоте математических абстракций, – явно веселясь, пожурил Борх. – Есть у меня партнер из Гельского университета, автор монографий по свойствам обратного космоса...»  
«Да в жопу с ним иди!»  
«Так вот, о гендерных странностях. Лидия любит ходить в жопу. Думаю, тебе бы понравилось».  
Кэссиди оглянулся почти в панике. Розовое тело свернулось в клубочек и, казалось, Лидия мирно спит, но иногда вдоль ее спины пробегала дрожь. Со смутным ощущением чего-то похожего на стыд Кэссиди отвернулся.  
«Выпускай меня, – потребовал он. – Хватит уже. Извращенец хренов».  
Борх, явно нарочно, опять перекатился внутри его тела, и Кэссиди заболтал ногами. Невидимая сила подталкивала его наверх. И по пути с лица, плеча, ноги и отбитых ребер легко стекала боль. Оставалась где-то в янтарной глубине, где покачивалось розовое тело, таящее в себе неизвестно какие мысли.  
«Что ты к ней прицепился, – против воли подумал Кэссиди. – Чего ты там из нее выковыриваешь? Порнографию, что ли?»  
«Хватит обзываться, партнер».  
На этот раз Борх отчетливо шлепнул его по заднице. Кэссиди постарался вызвать у себя возмущение, потерпел неудачу и сдался. Память о сексе Борх из него вытащил, но тело быстро откликнулось на стимуляцию. Он давно пропал с концами, еще когда впервые согласился поработать на Борха. Насколько Кэссиди знал, никто из деловых партнеров – или «карт» в «колодах», пожалуй, это выражение было неплохим – маскериния не покидал его по собственному желанию. В какую бы грязь, кровь, боль и гнусность не приходилось окунаться, чтобы доставить Борху удовольствие, все искупалось этим погружением в самого Борха.  
Вовсе не деньгами, хотя без них авантюры были попросту невозможны. Но деньги – это как золотая куча для древнего огнедышащего ящера. А самим ящером, возлежащим на золоте, было чувство абсолютной безопасности и необъятной любви, исходящей от Борха.  
Ее было так неописуемо много, что Кэссиди долго не мог осознать ее. Долгое время ему казалось, что это нечто вроде прихода, спровоцированного какими-нибудь маскеринийскими гормонами. Но потом он все-таки разобрался. Борх, напившись чужой памяти, щедро дарил свою благодарность, и она была так сильна, что превращалась в настоящую любовь. Такую же массивную, как сам Борх. Очень похожую на черную дыру, которая, поймав тебя, не дает вырваться. Да ты и не особо хочешь.

Линза на глазах замутилась и пропала. Кэссиди медленно вскинул руки, его снова подтолкнули, и кончики пальцев оказались в воздухе. Борх резко стиснул его ребра. Те скрипнули, в глазах привычно потемнело, рот раскрылся, выплескивая остатки Борха в родную среду, сердце пропустило пару ударов – и Борх вытолкнул Кэссиди наполовину.  
– Ф-фух!  
Судорожно втянув воздух, Кэссиди так же судорожно выдохнул и яростно задышал, опираясь руками на пол. Ниже пояса он еще словно болтался в проруби. Поднатужившись, он приподнялся, вытащил из золотисто-янтарного ковра одну ногу, другую, и встал на четвереньки. Мягкость смолы исчезла, сменившись твердостью янтаря. Только на нем самом Борх оставался жидким. И его огромная любовь утекала вместе с теми каплями, что покидали тело Кэссиди, струясь по ногам и впитываясь в мягкий ковер.  
– Н-нгх!  
– Что?  
– Так хорошо, что почти больно, – ухмыльнулся Кэссиди, не поднимая головы.  
Физическая боль растворилась, но ощущение, словно весь мозг провернули в мясорубке, никуда не делось. Хотелось нырнуть обратно и забыться. Раствориться в притяжении маскериния. Наполовину вставший член просил крепкой руки или нежных янтарных пальцев, но Кэссиди, как и всегда, приказал себе не думать об этом. Он мог контролировать потребности собственного тела.  
– Ты сам виноват, – вздохнул Борх, – мог бы оставаться подольше.  
– Нет уж, – Кэссиди поднялся на одно колено, потом на другое и, наконец, выпрямился во весь рост.  
Из пола перед ним взвились янтарные ленты и плети, скрутились в жгут и оплыли в широкоплечую массивную фигуру. Фигура открыла темно-оранжевые глаза, улыбнулась и внезапно отрастила рога.  
– Вот именно, – сказал Кэссиди, обвиняюще уставив палец на фигуру. Еще недавно синий, отбитый ноготь сиял розовой новизной. – Сатана и искуситель. Про извращенца я уже говорил?  
Борх улыбнулся еще шире.  
– Что поделаешь, если я столь духовно чистое создание, что для грехопадения мне нужны вы.


End file.
